


Comfortable Silences

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Fluffy as hell. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Silences

The silence that had fallen since Erin first fell asleep was comfortable enough that Austin smiles as he settles closer, pulling her back against him enough that he can feel almost every inch of her pressed against himself. His smile softens when she moves a little, then slips back into sleep. Having spent so long worrying about her it feels right to have her dozing in his arms. She has been quiet lately, worrying about everything and nothing at the same time but he's glad to have her home. The tour has clearly helped her as she no longer wakes in the middle of the night, and, much as he is always protective, he has never once been worried about her when she's with Anton, Anton has always treated her with such care he hasn't needed to worry. Erin's quiet contentment had been clear when she did speak on coming home, but now, with her dozing peacefully, he is happiest. His own sleep will overtake him soon enough and yet, for the time being, he is content just to watch her rest. After so long apart, he loves that he can even spend this time with her. 

When she wakes the next day it is to find herself held so tightly but so tenderly that she cannot bring herself to wake Austin, turning just enough that she can watch his face as he sleeps.


End file.
